Fallen
by keotey1228
Summary: "Monster Dump" seemed a bit unrealistic. Being so close to the edge, someone was bound to fall over. What if the trip to the volcano had been a bit more realistic?


**This fic idea came from "Monster Dump".**

"Why are you standing so far back from the edge?" Randy smirked at Howard's face as he looked up. Howard's nervous look was replaced but a defiant one.

"Do you KNOW how hard that fall would be? I don't have a death wish." Howard looked back at the edge and could see about 10 feet down on the other side of the volcano.

He noticed his friend was also standing a few feet back from the side. He smiled a sly smile and turned to him. "And why won't you go closer? Are you scared, you little scared baby?"

Randy frowned at Howard's baby voice, but he didn't look at him. He turned to look at Flute Girl and Bucky, who were both standing way away from the edge, leaning on the rocks, talking to each other. About what; probably how stupid Randy and Howard were.

Because his head was turned, he missed Howard leaning towards him and shoving him sideways. Randy panicked and tried to keep his footing. He let out a loud yelp.

Howard laughed. "You're not even near the edge." He lowered his voice. 'Besides, you could always go Ninja if you fall."

"I can't go Ninja with Bucky and Flute Girl right there."

Howard stared at him and frowned. "Well, what's more important? Your secret or your life? Because if your secret is more important, then that's just sad."

"Well..." Randy didn't finish. He wasn't sure how. _Would I go Ninja if I was going to die if I didn't? _

Randy and Howard both sat quiet, but then they looked at each other. At the other's straight face, they both laughed. "Well. I guess if I had to, I would. Besides, I could always hide before they saw and come out with a exaggerated excuse as to how I survived."

What Randy and Howard didn't know was that Howard's playful shove made something black and red fall out of Randy's jacket pocket. It nestled in the rocks, unseen unless looked for.

"Good, Cunningham," Howard smiled and motioned towards Randy's pocket. Randy took out his phone to take a picture. They both shuffled forwards towards the edge. With a shy look at each other, Randy asked: "Ready?"

He raised his phone above their heads. "Set. Hork!" They both spit into the volcano and Randy took the picture. Once they released their spit, they grabbed onto each other to enjoy the moment. "Epic."

Randy turned towards Howard, a thought having struck him. He noticed a bit of cheese on Howard's chin. "Hey, where are the victory nachos?"

Howard smiled and licked the cheese off. He playfully slapped Randy, having forgotten for just a second that they were standing at the edge of a volcano. He remembered a second too late.

Randy tumbled over the cliff, having no room to place his feet to steady himself. Howard dropped to the floor and reached out in a desperate attempt to grab him, but Randy had already fallen out of reach.

He stared into Randy's face. He noticed his look of terror as he looked into his eyes. His screams brought Flute Girl and Bucky into attention. They started to run over screaming and Howard turned to look. "What happened?!"

Howard stared at them in shock, having not yet gotten over the fact that Randy fell. He said nothing as they approached the edge of the cliff. They got down on the floor and quickly, but carefully, scrambled next to Howard.

"Did Randy... fall, over..?" Flute Girl looked at Howard, only a little spit flying out of her mouth. Howard could only nod as he looked at Flute Girl. Looking at Bucky, he had a face conflicted over the fact Randy fell because he cared or because he would get in trouble.

As Howard turned back to the ledge, he looked down and strained his eyes as far as they would see. He scanned the bottom, but only saw large stalagmites. _I don't see him. _

Howard smiled, but quickly hid it, being aware that it could be seen and misinterpreted. "What are we supposed to do..?" Bucky spoke up after a few moments of silence.

No one answered. Howard was thinking about when Randy would get up there and what his excuse was. Howard pushed himself away from the edge and stood up. He put on a believable sad face and looked at Bucky and Flute Girl. They looked back at him with pity.

"Okay, well, we have to find a way into the volcano. We could circle the top, looking for an easy way down, or..." Howard scanned the volcano. "Or we could scale the inside of the formation-"

Howard stopped and nearly choked. As he looked out towards the ledge, nestled amongst a pile of rocks, was Randy's Ninja mask.

...

**... That seemed kinda harsh... Eh. I thought of it while I was rewatching this episode for like the third time. **

**Does anyone know where I can buy an RC Ninja Suit-like outfit? Whether it's online or like, at a Walmart or something. That would be awesome. Thanks. **


End file.
